Don't Want To Do This
by hitchk
Summary: Carly's POV during the 911 episode at the Cellar. CarLo.


She knew. From the second Michael told her about the phone call from a strange man, she knew that it was from Lorenzo. Damn him, why couldn't he just leave her alone? Didn't he know that it was much easier for her to ignore her feelings for him if he just stayed away? The fantasies were bad enough, but every time she saw him, she imagined them doing things together that would make you and me blush.

 Just then, Mikey's voice cut through her thoughts. 

"But Daddy listened to the message and then he went somewhere…"

Carly quickly snapped to attention and looked at Mikey, panicked.

"Honey, did Daddy go meet the man?"

Mikey scrunched his face up, trying to think.

"Hmmm…I think so. I don't really know, but he seemed mad about something. He told me to wait here and that he would be back later."

Carly's panic grew. Sonny had to have gone to meet Lorenzo; it was the only thing that made sense. She quickly thought over what to do.

"Michael, you wait here while I go get Daddy okay? Mommy's just going to go get changed. I'll be back in a little bit, okay?"

Mikey nodded as Carly ran up the stairs to change. She reappeared two minutes later in a sexier top, grabbed her purse and dashed out the door, praying Sonny hadn't already killed him. 

*          *          *

As soon as Carly arrived in the Cellar, she listened as Sonny tore into Lorenzo. Her heart broke for him. She heard Sonny threaten Lorenzo and that is when she decided to make her presence known. 

"Sonny." She said quietly. 

Both men immediately turned to look at her. Seeing Sonny and Lorenzo standing together, Carly immediately realized which one was the man for her and which one she was stuck with. She took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she knew she had to do.

"Michael told me about the message, Sonny."

Sonny's eyes got a little big and she walked towards him before settling at his side. Lorenzo looked at her and then he spoke quietly.

"Hello Carly."

"Don't hello me, Lorenzo. You need to stay away from my family."

'_Or I might just end up doing things with you I'll regret._' She thought to herself.

"No, hey, hey, hey, hey -- it's not dangerous. No, it's -- see, I just -- I kind of just figured it out. He's like a -- like a boy scout, right, who has a crush on a girl in camp."

'_Oh just get it out already'_ she thought as she looked at Sonny, annoyed.

"I don't get it. Explain it to me."

"You see, he's in love with you," Here Carly's heart skipped a beat, knowing that she felt the same way. "And he wants to prove that you two belong together."

_'He doesn't have to prove it,' _Carly thought._' I already know it.'_

"You don't actually believe this, do you Lorenzo?" she replied, looking into his entrancing blue eyes, trying not to run to him and kiss him for all she was worth."

"Husband's doing the talking, not me." Lorenzo replied softly.

Carly bit back a laugh. Wasn't that true. 

"Lorenzo, your life is a miserable waste and it has nothing to do with me." Carly felt as if her heart was being ripped in two as she said the words. She didn't want to do this; all she wanted was to be with Lorenzo for the rest of their lives. But she had to do this, for her family. She couldn't leave Sonny, not when she was pregnant with his child. She also couldn't just tear Mikey away from the second father, that wouldn't be fair to him or Sonny. No, she was stuck with Sonny and it was all her fault. 

"I disagree." Lorenzo looked deep into her eyes and Carly shivered. Did he know why she was saying these things?

"Well, then you're a fool, because Sonny and I love each other. We have been through hell and back together. And no one's breaking us up."

Sonny cut in.

"You can go now" he said snottily. 

Lorenzo looked at Carly once more before turning and leaving. It was all she could do to keep herself from running after him. Sonny pulled her to him and hugged her as Carly dreamed of a life with another man…in another life.

The End.

Here's my first ever GH/CarLo fic…How was it? I'm thinking of writing a chapter CarLo fic. __


End file.
